


The Darcy Triplets: The End

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [23]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: After The One's finally defeated, Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie have decided to go on their separate ways for a while.
Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425





	The Darcy Triplets: The End

It's been a week since The One has been defeated, Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie woke up on a nice sunny day.


End file.
